R Sawyer
"and THAT... is an Undisputed FACT!" Notable moves: Signature/s: Custom Name: System Crash In-Game Name: DDT 17 Description: A DDT with Sawyer doing a Kip-up immediately after --- Custom Name: Ctrl+Alt+Delete In-Game Name: Choking STO Description: Chokeslam fake-out, Sawyer grabs opponent by the neck and then throws them backwards --- Custom Name: Cyber Stunner In-Game Name: Stone Cold Stunner 1 Description: The Stone Cold Stunner, Nuff said. --- Custom Name: GSOD (Green Screen of Death) In-Game Name: Powerbomb 8 Description: Kicks the opponent's gut, then lifts them up and throws them down with a powerbomb Match history Debut R Sawyer (Initially known only as R S) debuted in early January 2019 (Real time, not game time) and faced Ogre (With Dr Grimm as manager). Sawyer took the audience by surprise by sending the giant over the top rope within the first few seconds of the match and although he did not win, he claimed in his promo afterwards that "It wasn't about winning" but to prove a point in showing how much damage he could dish out, which had been far more then the rest of the Multiverse had been able to at that point. Early Rivalry with Ogre For a brief time after the initial match, R Sawyer and Ogre would take pot shots at each other during matches they featured together in. But so far, this has yet to materialize into anything. WMD - Weapons of Mass Destruction A short while after entering the Multiverse, R Sawyer teamed up with ZakoDuo in a tag team match against the Vacants, but the tag team would only later be called WMD - Weapons of Mass Destruction in a rematch of sorts against Ogre and Dr Grimm with a new theme that R Sawyer would later adopt as his own. R Sawyer would win the match via "Advanced Tactics." (Count-out) The Vaudevillains After Trashman Jones had killed Mr. Touchems, four more clowns appeared on the scene, collectively known at "The Vaudevillains" comprised of Mr. Boss, Mr. Crushems, Mr. Rippems and Mr. Smashems. Both R Sawyer and ZakoDuo had various encounters with the clowns, particularly against Mr. Rippems, who's Superkick has downed both Android and Robot alike. However, it was the 8-man tag match where WMD teamed up with the Heavenly Beats (Comprised of DJ Millzner and iAlbatross) that has so far been the most notable where after 3 of his 4-man tag team and only 1 of the Vaudevillains had been eliminated, R Sawyer successfully eliminated all but Mr. Rippems, who's superkick ended the match in the Vaudevillains favor. In light of his actions in essentially a 3-on-1 match, R Sawyer has been nicknamed "The Clownslayer" Mr. Money in the Bank Some time later, R Sawyer sported a new look dubbed "The Undisputed Future" and although he lost his initial couple of matches, it was the 8-man Ladder match for the Money in the Bank suitcase that saw him, although bleeding, coming out on top and earning the suitcase the same night that Convict #311 lost it due to winning via Count-Out against Grizzly Adams. After winning the Money in the Bank, Grizzly Adams had a few choice words in a promo, which R Sawyer would reference in his retort the next show, quoting the song "War" by Edwin Starr. "You know I heard what Grizzly Adams said last show and I feel like I should remind him of lyrics to an old song. War! What is it good for?" (Crowd: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!) '' "''That's right. Because the Undisputed Future, is the Undisputed FACT! That War is good for nothing, that Adams will LOSE that title because he is good for NOTHING. But unlike the contender before me, I'm not stupid, I'm going to wait... for the perfect moment. You see, I don't have to face Adams. Someone else could take the title and I could face THEM instead. But what Adams also doesn't realize is that war is a psychological game. And I know how to play that game. A Cyber Stunner backstage, an "8-bit Drop" out of nowhere... I can taunt and tease, but not directly engage. At any point, "I" choose the moment to engage and THAT will work on his mind, eventually leading to paranoia, which will put the 4 Horseman in a bit of a pickle. So I have more power then he thinks, "I" have the power to choose, to wait, potentially ALL THE WAY TO MULTIVANIA and THAT... is an Undisputed FACT!" The Road to Multivania Some time after winning the Money in the Bank event, both R Sawyer and Zakoduo entered into the Bar Brawl Tag Team Championship tournament and after winning their first couple of matches, they eventually lost to High Voltage in the Semi-Finales. At Multivania, WMD featured in two matches, Zakoduo in a four-way match that saw Dr. Grimm retain his title. The Robro comforted Zako backstage, but the night was still young. DJ Milzner then took on Grizzly Adams at the Main Event of Multivania and put up quite a impressive match against the defending champion, but ultimately lost. Whilst the match was wrapping up, R Sawyer made his move and went to the ring to cash in the Money in the Bank briefcase he had been holding onto for all of these months. The match against Grizzly Adams had both competitors show off some impressive moves, R Sawyer in particular, showing some feats that had never been seen before, such as the Pop-up Rock Bottom or powerbombing the defending Champion out of the ring and onto the wooden floor. Eventually after multiple Cyber Stunners and 8-bit drops, R Sawyer managed to get a 3 count over a bleeding "War" and became the new Multiverse Heavyweight Champion. Feud With Edward Bosco Edward Bosco's entrance into the Wrestling Multiverse was filled with arrogance, disrespect, and had quickly become a loathsome and offensive character by most of the Multiverse, but through a combination of skill and more than a little luck, he was approaching his first PPV undefeated. The scrappy and tenacious R Sawyer took offense to Bosco's general disrespect for, well, everything and challenged him in a promo. Edward Bosco appeared and was verbally thrashed by the android's mic skills and earnest, yet cutting words. In a rage, Bosco jumped R Sawyer backstage. Much to the cowardly Bosco's surprise, R Sawyer not only put up a good fight, he then proceeded to beat the disrespectful wrestler down. So, in the end, Edward Bosco was still undefeated in the ring, but he had faced back to back defeats, one on the mic, and one backstage when he thought the odds were in his favor. A Future Shock-ed Sawyer participated in the MNW Wish upon a Brawl Tournament joined by ZakoDuo and Nice Ice, their first match was against the New Four Horsemen in the first round, a match they lost after ZakoDuo had been powerbombed multiple times, a move that would regularly be used by the team in the tournament. Afterwards, R Sawyer went in single matches and defended his title successfully until the Future Shock event approached. Bosco took Sawyer to task and managed to win the match via submission with a modified Sharpshooter. After the bell rung, Sawyer stood up and gave the new champion a respectable handshake and then proceeded to leave the arena as Bosco celebrated. It was reported that R Sawyer did not return to the The Broom Closet to meet with ZakoDuo, instead a note was left to say he had gone to get "upgrades", shortly after a message was left on Bosco's answering machine with three words: Redesign. Rebuild. Reclaim. Limit Broken A while later, R Sawyer returned to join ZakoDuo at ring side sporting a brand new look and cheering on in the corner as the RoBro faced off against Sir McCheese, eventually seeing Sawyer's teammate getting the victory ahead of the Limit Break event. At Limit Break, both R Sawyer and ZakoDuo traveled to Tokyo, Japan for the event and took on both members of The Republic: SirUnklydunk and SirMcCheese, the current Tag Team Champions. As the match progressed, it seemed clear that ZakoDuo and R Sawyer's upgrades were quite effective against the champions, ending with R Sawyer getting the win over SirUnklydunk and getting gold once more in his returning match and also gaining gold for his fellow RoBro, who had never held a title before. The Inquisition Arc As the Pay-Per-View event finished, it was learned that the old MNW Arena had been destroyed, reduced to rubble and a new group called The Inquisition appeared, during this time, both ZakoDuo and R Sawyer renamed their tag team after R Sawyer's alias of "Undisputed Future" and entered into a Rivalry with "The Omega Club", a rivalry that which eventually cost them the Tag Team Titles at the Bits of Glory Pay-Per-View event in a 4 Tag Team Ladder match. After losing the titles, ZakoDuo was targeted by Lord Kazarian Klien of The Inquisition due to him being a Time Traveller. This meant that R Sawyer, who had been his partner since the beginning of WMD, was now a potential target by association. Lord Kazarian Klien requested that ZakoDuo give up information on his Creator or that R Sawyer would suffer the consequences, Zako refused that request and R Sawyer was then set upon by a Big Branded Vacant, one of many Branded Vacants that the Inquisition had gotten hold of to use for their own means. R Sawyer was heavily damaged and spent a while getting repaired, eventually coming to ringside of ZakoDuo as he faced against Lord Kazarian Klien and won one of the few victories against the Inquisition to date. This victory meaning that R Sawyer and ZakoDuo were removed from the wanted list for the time being. Afterwards it was clear that Lord Klien was not up to playing by the conventional rules and had R Sawyer booked into a match against Big Branded Vacant and Branded Ogre, a more horrifying depiction of R Sawyer's earliest rivalries, as R Sawyer came to the ring, he was not aware that Lord Klien had made it a tribunal match and when R Sawyer subsequently lost against the towering opponents in a handicap match, R Sawyer was carried off to the Inquisitions jail. Despite ZakoDuo caving in to Klien and revealing that Chaz Lee had been the one who created Zako, Klien had refused to release R Sawyer. However, he was released and appeared in the next show, calling out and then chiding Chaz Lee for not doing more for sticking up for his "son" and Sawyer's RoBro, this lead to a match between R Sawyer and Chaz Lee, the first the two had together, the match ending with a Cyber Stunner and a pin. As Sawyer's victory music played, Chaz Lee agreed to help his "son". As the Inquisiton started to come to an end, R Sawyer would go into a couple of matches, notably teaming up with Chaz Lee and THE JHAKE, showing some skill against the Horseman of Death, Helixux. His other notable match was to join in the Elimiantion Chamber match with a chance of going for the MNW heavyweight title once more, but was denied by being one of the early eliminations. Post-Multivania R Sawyer was not present in any match during Multivania, but after the pay-per-view event, R Sawyer entered into a Tag Team match alongside his RoBro ZakoDuo sporting a brand new look, showing a much slimmer design to his previous designs. The two faced off against High Voltage (Justice Jhake and Chaz Lee, with R Sawyer throwing Chaz Lee over the rope which allowed his RoBro to get the winning pin on Jhake, earning the RoBro's a good win after Multivania. WMD Disassembled After a while, it seemed clear to R Sawyer that in order for ZakoDuo to embrace his "father", that the two would have to split up, during the conversation, they passed assurances to each other that they would still be "RoBros" regardless of the circumstances. With that, R Sawyer entered singles competition once more. Aiming for various titles and belts, along not quite hitting the success he had previously in his career. Nuclear issues One of the titles that Sawyer had aimed for was the Revenant's Nexus Titan Championship. But ZakoDuo was the #1 contender for that championship belt at the time, however through a weird twist of fate, the champion had placed ZakoDuo in a triple-threat match against Chaz Lee AND R Sawyer, the winner would gain the right to be the #1 contender for the belt. Despite all three giving it their all, R Sawyer came out on top of that particular match and then went on to face the Revenant for the Championship, a match that sadly the RoBro was not able to capitalize on and came out of the match the loser. Despite this loss, R Sawyer would then later contend with his RoBro for the third spot of the Nexus Titan Championship match that would take place the following week, a match that lasted for nearly 30 minutes as the RoBros traded blows back and forth, but eventually the Android was worn down and ZakoDuo, his long time tag partner, had won the spot. What no-one saw coming however was that among the celebrations between creator and creation that Zako would turn on his creator, kicking him in the nuts and sending him to the floor. After this, R Sawyer and Chaz Lee met in the ring the following week, each claiming a case that the audience was decidedly even on. R Sawyer blaming Chaz Lee for not stepping up in the father figure he's supposed to be, while Chaz Lee blamed R Sawyer for essentially "dumping" Zako onto Lee's lap, with the impasse came a match, a match that saw both Android and human head to a match at the Christmas special event and after nearly 15 minutes of bleeding profusely and finishers after finishers and counters after counters, in the end, Chaz won that argument. Post Christmas 2019 To be seen... TRIVIA * Is created by RoSo_06 (Twitter: https://twitter.com/RoSohryu) and thus is one of the few wrestlers on the roster that was NOT created by Arcolf (The All-Frather) * A nickname for the WMD tag team with ZakoDuo is the "RoBros" * A common chant by the crowd is "RoSo!" - a reference to his original debut name. * Wrestling scientists have proposed that robots are the natural enemy of clowns. * Taka tends to say "HELL of a DDT!" whenever R Sawyer performs the 8-Bit Drop * Taka revealed that he tried to have R Sawyer cash-in during the match between DJ Milzner and Grizzly Adams but was unable to, Arcolf mentioned that the cash-in during matches was meant to be a feature that was supposed to work, but due to the limitations of the game, R Sawyer instead faced a relatively "fresh" Grizzly Adams instead. * Shortly prior to the Future Shock PPV, there has been talk of R Sawyer swapping his Signature 8-bit Drop in favor of the move Future Shock (Previously a finishing move) * RegisteredANON said that Sawyer's coolant "smells like... weird stuff!" * Since Limit Break, R Sawyer has downloaded famous moves like the Rock Bottom, the Chokeslam, Pedigree and the Stunner in his normal moveset * R Sawyer earned the title "The Clownslayer" from a 4 vs 4 match which saw team against the Vaudevillains where Sawyer eliminated most of the Vaudevillain team solo. * Despite being a Heavyweight, R Sawyer is able to perform the OMG Moment "King of Swing" which allowed him to swing Big Branded Vacant around, who is double his weight at over 600 pounds Category:Wrestlers